


Option A, B, or C (Or All Of The Above)

by shopfront



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Denial, Jealousy, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Rose have a plan and it includes the Doctor, he just doesn't want to admit yet that he knows what it's all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Option A, B, or C (Or All Of The Above)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tricksterquinn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tricksterquinn).



They were doing just fine to begin with, all smooth sailing with a side of banter as they mock bickered over who got to dance with Rose, but then the Doctor made the mistake of leaving the front room of the Tardis to go find some trivial item. It certainly didn't matter now, he couldn't even remember what it was called, but whatever it was he was cursing it's existence now.

Because it was directly to blame for the scene in front of him.

The music had been changed to something a little slower, and a little softer, and Rose and Jack were rocking gently next to the Tardis console. Their foreheads were gently touching and they had ridiculous grins on their faces. The ridiculous little humans with their silly little mating rituals, except, he didn't really believe that. He couldn't, not when some part of him was sitting up and snarling about being left out.

He didn't really know what to make of it. It had been a while since he'd felt this way, and about Rose or Jack of all things. Or maybe Rose and Jack, he wasn't really sure. All that was clear was that this

Oh and to make things worse they were kissing. Every once in a while Jack was caressing the side of Rose's face and then leaning down to part her lips with his own and kiss her passionate, for a long, slow, sensual time. The Doctor shook himself. Urgh, humans, and yet… there was something compelling about Rose and Jack demonstrating this particular act of affection.

Something even appealing. Maybe. Well, okay, fine. There was definitely something appealing about it.

Once they eventually parted, they went back to periodic quick presses of lips, or kisses dropped on cheeks and noses, with Rose pulling back to giggle and pretend to be shy after each one. Jack was just chuckling at her, the smug bastard, and leading her round and round.

With a grumble, the Doctor walked back a few paces and kicked a railing. He listened to the clang echo for a few moments, before jauntily walking back into the room with his empty hands held high. Jack and Rose were still standing close together, but not together, and they both turned towards him eagerly enough. Well good, that needed nipping in the bud.

"I couldn't find it," he called cheerfully. "But there is something else…"

It wasn't long before they were wrapped up in travelling all over again, and there never seemed to be a chance for that sort of quiet moment. Not that the Doctor gave them much of a chance, shadowing their every step for reasons he didn't quite understand himself, but neither of them seemed to mind.

It was so odd, the way humans made such a song and dance about falling in love, and yet could be so happily nudged apart again. He just didn't understand it, but oh well. They were perfectly happy being a trio instead of a couple, which was what he wanted. Almost what some part of him demanded, if he was being honest, which he was trying not to be.

So things were just about as perfect as they ever got, after that. Although, sometimes, the Doctor couldn't help think back to that first night in the Tardis and contemplate ways he could bring up dancing again.

Hey, he'd always been a curious man. Sometimes he just wondered if certainty about whether he'd felt jealous of Rose, or Jack, or both of them, would be better than this indecision. Just as an academic question, of course, he didn't think about it very often. Really. They just kept eyeing him and then each other in this particular way that he couldn't quite put his finger on. As all in his head... or not.


End file.
